Augmented reality systems, or mixed reality systems, or virtual reality systems, may allow users to view scenes, for example, scenes corresponding to their physical environment, and to augment the scenes of their physical environment with virtual objects, or virtual characters. An augmented reality (AR) system and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive augmented and/or virtual reality environment. A user may experience this augmented reality, or mixed reality, or virtual reality, environment through interaction with various electronic devices. A user may move through and interact with elements in is augmented reality, or mixed reality, or virtual reality, environment through, for example, gestures, manipulation of the electronic device and/or external devices operably coupled to the electronic device. A user experience in this type of augmented reality, or mixed reality, or virtual reality, experience, would be enhanced by germane, pertinent, contextual interaction with the virtual object(s) and/or character(s) placed in the view of scene of the physical environment. Such interaction would enhance the realistic nature of the user's augmented reality, or mixed reality experience, and enhance user presence in the augmented reality, or mixed reality experience.